descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarant deWinter
Amarant deWinter was the end result of Jonathan deWinter raping Felucia Vox on the planet of Corellia. Once a cocky young smuggler who had nowhere to go in his life, he is now a member of the Sanguine Potestatem and clan Manasseh. No longer a useless smuggler, but a formidable Sith Gladiator, who is constantly trying to prove his worth to both himself and his family. Biography Early Years Amarant was born on Corellia to Felucia Vox after Jonathan deWinter raped her. She was a waitress at a Cantina on Corellia and Jonathan deWinter was one of her customers and he seduced her when he came to the cantina. She was blinded by him and ultimately fell prey to his ways. After work she was kidnapped and taken somewhere unknown and then raped before being dumped in an alley. She decided not to tell Amarant of his father and instead raised him as Amarant Vox. Amarant and Felucia lived in extreme poverty forcing Amarant to try and help out from a young age. When he was only seven years old he wandered to a trading company that was near his house. At first he snooped around every day watching the mechanics work on the ships but eventually they began to show him how things worked. He discovered he had an aptitude for fixing things and he caught on very quickly. It started out as him just helping out around the shop, helping upgrade and repair the ships they used to transport goods. But eventually he became so good at what he was doing they offered him a job when he was only nine. It did not pay much, but every little bit helped. Its all down hill from here Eventually they allowed Amarant to go on deliveries with the trading company and he became a full time worker. When he was 14 he was flying all over Corellia with the trading company and it was here he discovered his love of flying. After the day was up he would ask the pilots to let him have a shot at flying the ships. Most of the pilots would show him what they knew and it was not long before he picked it all up. He could fly a small transport ship at ease when he was only 15 years old. He eventually received his pilots license and became a full time pilot. It was not long after that his mother became ill and she could not work anymore. On top of that her medical bills were outrageous and Amarant could not afford them on his salary. Over the years he had come to know a few smugglers and spice dealers over the years. He went to a man who he knew was needing work and needing someone to distribute spice in a certain area of Corellia that Amarant happened to deliver in. He struck up a deal with the man and began to start smuggling goods in his transport ship. He worked delivering goods for the company and hiding the spice in his ship. Amarant was saving money the best he could but eventually he was caught smuggling a large load of spice. He was fired from his job and had to spend a year in prison. Life in the brig When Amarant was busted he not only was put in prison but he also owed a hutt over ten thousand credits. An attempt on his life was made on the very first night of his stay in prison by goons from the hutt. Luckily a man named Colinruud saved his life. Colinruud was a former pirate who had been captured when his crew turned on him. He had been in prison for over twenty years and he knew the ins and outs of the place. Colinruud took a liking to Amarant and his never give up attitude and decided he would pass on the knowledge that he had gained. He was an experienced hand to hand fighter and Amarant learned by fighting him every day. In the beginning, Amarant was useless in a fight because he had never been in one in his life. But, being he was a quick learner, he picked it up faster than Colinruud had ever seen before. Halfway through his sentence in prison Amarant received word that his mother had passed. While it did not show on the outside, Amarant felt nothing but rage and sorrow. When the news was given to him he flew off the handle and attacked the guard delivering the message. He easily killed the guard and then the rage overcame him and he passed out. When he woke up the bars to the cell he was in had all bent outward from his anger. He was then put into solitary confinement but not after a life in prison sentence was put over him. He could not believe his mother was dead. Escape After his stint in solitary he was released back into general population. While he was away he realized he could telepathically listen to other peoples thoughts while he was there but he could not stop it. For days he had to listen to other peoples empty minds and it almost drove him crazy. He would spend hours in front of a wall just beating his fists against the wall and banging his head, the pain was the only thing that could distract him. It was hear that Colinruud revealed to Amarant what he had been planning. It turned out that Colinruud had been hatching an escape plan for years and Amarant was the last piece of the puzzle. Colinruud and Amarant began to go over the plan every chance they had and he would tell tales of how when they got out they would get a ship and become the best smugglers the galaxy had ever seen. It took them three years to hatch there plan. Amarant was only 19 years old and Colinruud was pushing 50. By now, Amarant had surpassed Colinruud in everything he had taught him. Amarant not only proved to be a skilled fighter he also showed that he could retain knowledge very well. Colinruud knew of many people and places in the galaxy where they could get a start, and Amarant had memorized them all. Amarant had discovered, sometime after he left solitary, that he could lift things telepathically. It started out as small things like pens and pillows. He practiced every day until he could control the way things moved liked it was nothing. It got to the point to where he could lift his entire bed without a problem. The plan was to steal the guards keys using his abilities and then Colinruud had discovered a way to escape using the ventilation system. All they had to do was go out when a certain guard was on duty whom always fell asleep. Everything was unfolding smoothly up until they reached the area that they were going to be escaping through. The guard who was supposed to be there was not and they were spotted quickly. Amarant made it to the vent system but Colinruud proved to be too slow and he stayed behind to make it seem like only one person was escaping. Amarant could only watch as his mentor was gunned down in front of him. I am Colinruud After Amarant escaped he boarded the first shuttle he could and got off Corellia. He wanted to visit his mothers gravesite but it had been discovered that he had escaped and a man hunt began. The shuttle stopped on Nar Shaddar and Amarant jumped out in his new home. He remembered that Colinruud had a good name and he knew a few people around Nar Shaddar. He took the name Colinruud on and found work quickly working as a spice dealer. He quickly made a name for himself around Nar Shaddar and found himself making more and more credits. Eventually he became the top spice dealer for a big hutt on the planet and he was making more money than he ever had. After his name was well known and he had saved up enough money, he purchased a ship and found work as a smuggler. He had made a promise to Colinruud and he would not go back on his word. He started to make a name for himself around the galaxy as one of the fastest smugglers around. At 25 he was doing more jobs and making more credits than he could ever fathom making, to the point that he bought another ship and hired another man to work for him. Who am I really After a few years of doing work for himself he received a letter from a mysterious person. The letter said "I know who you really are. You've forgotten her already." It was the first time he had thought of his mother in years and the first time he had ever contemplated going back to Corellia. It did not take him long to find his mothers gravesite. She had been poor and could not afford a good gravesite and it was very worn down and vandalized. It had never really hit him before that his mother had died and that was the first time he had broken down about it. He had not gotten to say goodbye and he could do nothing as she died. As he was there a man approached him. He was the keeper of the gravesite and he asked if he was Amarant Vox. Amarant nodded, not having heard his real name in so long it was almost weird. The man said he had something for him and brought him to his office. He explained that when she was being buried a man had given him a package and told him that one day Amarant would come. Amarant took the package back to his ship and what he found inside was not what he was expecting. It was a note describing how Amarant was not who he thought he was and that he was apart of something much bigger. It described, in detail, how Jonathan had raped his mother and how his real last name was deWinter. Amarant was not exactly sure what to do with the information but he decided he had to know more. Search for Answers Searching for anything, Amarant eventually found himself face to face with Nessarose deWinter, who told him he was more than a smuggler but was in fact a member of a powerful family of force users. Not believing her at first, she eventually showed him that he was capable of much much more, and invited him to her planet of Endelaan where she was a Queen. Unsure of what to do with this infformation, Amarant was given a month to decide, and when the time came to give his answer his curiosity finally got the best of him and he decided to give it a go. But not before he received a bit of training from Nessarose, where he learned the basics of the force, and with his newfound power Amarant was hooked. Category:DeWinter Family Category:Family of Darkness Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Character Category:Male Category:Sith Apprentice Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Sith Knight Category:Clan Manasseh Category:Gladiator(TSP)